Linksys WRT160N v3.0
Your here: .../.../.../Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT160N v3.0 __TOC__ =Specs= Serial Num. = CSE31 or CSE41 (Device not in possession yet) FCC ID = Q87-WRT160NV3 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4716A CPU Speed = 300MHz Flash = 32MB RAM = 4MB Switch = Broadcom SoC Wireless = Broadcom SoC Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = b/g/n (IEEE 802.3/3u, IEEE 802.11b/g, IEEE802.11n Draft) WiFi Operating Frequency = 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 17 Radio Capabilities = Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN MiniPCI slots = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = Blue, SES LED = Blue, Amber USB = No Serial = Yes JTAG = ? Special Features = NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. =Links of Interest= The instructions below are in need of cleanup! =Flashing= The instructions below are in need of cleanup! #Read the Peacock Announcement. #Download ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24-K26/svn13575/dd-wrt.v24-13575_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini_wrt160nv3.bin. If you wish to experiment with a newer build, you can download the latest firmware from ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24-K26/ that has "WRT160Nv3" in the file name. You should read the "build thread" for any build you are considering putting on your router, before flashing a newer build, (as discussed in the peacock announcement). #Ensure you have a physical ethernet connection to your router, and disable your wireless adapter, antivirus/firewall protection, and any software that makes strong use of your network (BitTorrent, Streaming Audio/Video, etc). #Perform a hard 30/30/30 reset. #Navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your web browser of choice. #At the Linksys Management Mode screen, do not give the reboot command. You will use this page to upgrade your firmware. #Browse to the firmware you downloaded and click Upload. #Do not touch anything. The page will tell you that the upgrade was successful and the router is now rebooting. Your router may take upwards of a couple minutes to reboot. Watch the lights... once the wireless and power indicators are on steadily for several seconds, your router is fully rebooted and you can click "Continue" in your browser window. #If the DD-WRT password change page displays, your upgrade has been successful, and you must now perform another hard 30/30/30 reset. This time, when you navigate to 192.168.1.1, click "Reboot" and wait for the router to come online again so you can configure it. If the DD-WRT password change page does not display, your page request times out, or you can't ping 192.168.1.1, make sure both wireless and power lights are on steadily first, then do a hard power cycle (unplug the power from the router--do not do a 30/30/30 reset). Wait a few seconds and plug the power back into the router. Wait until both wireless and power lights are on steadily, then navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your browser of choice again. If the DD-WRT password change page displays, your upgrade has been successful, and you must now perform another hard 30/30/30 reset. This time, when you navigate to 192.168.1.1, click "Reboot" and wait for the router to come online again so you can configure it. I made the following notes from installing on two separate Linksys wrt160nv3 routers. The other routers on this page might also behave this way, but I personally can only verify these for the wrt160nv3. * wrt160nv3 Forum page: http://dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=371784 * One note from forum on making this router stable when on 3309-mini firmware is to not set it to N mode - I've used it in mixed BG and it has been fine, and the forum says G-only works. ( some of this discussion is here: http://dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=54781&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=210) K26 build 13253 =Upgrading= The instructions below are in need of cleanup! =Reverting= The instructions below are in need of cleanup! =JTAG/Serial Info= The instructions below are in need of cleanup! =Pictures= The instructions below are in need of cleanup! =Notes= Performing a 30/30/30 Reset on a WRT160Nv3 #Perform a normal 30/30/30 reset. #Login to http://192.168.1.1/ and you will see the Linksys - Management Mode page. #Click "Reboot." #In a moment, you will see "Command reboot completed." The router will now start the reboot process. When the lights return to their normal state, you can click "Continue" to be taken to the router's main page. How Lights Behave During Reboot on a WRT160Nv3 When you power cycle a WRT160Nv3, the lights will act as follows: #Power light blinks. If LAN or WAN cable is plugged in, their respective lights will flash on activity. #Power light turns off for several seconds. #All lights, except power light, turn on and then off. #Power light blinks slowly, then faster, and WLAN light will turn on. #Once Power light and WLAN light are on solid, the router is fully rebooted. Category: English Documentation Category: Linksys